


Bared Fangs Make Poor Marks

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [45]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Nasir, Blow Jobs, Confused Crixus, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Revenge Sex, Seduction, Tiberius is Nasir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Nasir gets his revenge on Crixus. By of course sleeping with him.
Relationships: Crixus/Nasir
Series: 500 Fic Challenge [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1238087
Comments: 17
Kudos: 14





	Bared Fangs Make Poor Marks

**Author's Note:**

> This was highly requested and I swear I take requests. I just take a while to bust anything out lol. If there is a pairing or a specific thing y'all want me to do, please just tell me. (And remind me) Life is crazy and I forget where I leave my notes from time to time. Or where I left off. Or how I planned on doing something. So just keep me posted and I will do my best to keep on posting. I love all of y'all's comments, bunnies, kudos and summaries. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Tiberius glares across the fire at the three of them. It has been a whole week since he's attacked Spartacus, and the "leaders" have tossed him to training as if that solved all their problems. Even by his former masters Tiberius has never felt more discarded. Forgotten. Alone. His stomach clenches as his grip on his cup tightens. The thought was hollow and terrifying. It's unbelievable that nobody besides him seems to feel the same way. There was always something to be done when he was a slave. Someone or something that needed his attention. Now...well now Tiberius felt like he was invisible. Nobody to want him. Let alone _need_ him. Tears prick the back of his eyes as he slowly begins to panic. His own mind spiraling towards dangerous territories. 

Crixus stands up and it was like a breath of fresh air. It was obvious that the man was going to retire. His one-track mind not finding common ground with Spartacus and his angry tree. The man was always angry, so watching him storm off with a scowl wasn't unsurprising. But the fact that Tiberius couldn't stop following him with his eyes was startling. The last time the two of them interacted was the same night he made attempt to kill the Rebellion King. The bastard hasn't even _looked_ in his direction since. And to be honest, Tiberius has been trying. He made a fool of himself then, and the sting of rejection was ever present. He needed to redeem himself.

Tiberius isn't sure what possesses him to stand and trail after the taller man but, his legs seemed to have a mind of their own. What exactly was his plan? To attack the Gaul while his back was turned? Spartacus and the others were forgiving once, he doubts they would be again. And if he had truly wanted to die he would have just done it himself right? So, was he just silently going to stalk Crixus?

"Crixus." Nope apparently not. The ex-gladiator stops, looking over his shoulder as he does. It hurt a little to hear the soft curse. 

"And what do _you_ want pup?" Tiberius bristles. 

"I am **not** a 'pup', for starters." He pouts. Crixus chuckles before turning around. Tiberius always forgets how intimidating the older could be. 

"You have my attention. Do not waste my time." Crixus snips. Tiberius huffs. 

"Then do not waste mine!" He snarls right back, his anger, resentment, and lack of release bubbling in his chest making him braver than he felt. Crixus blinks at him. "I gave challenge last time we crossed paths." Crixus barks out a laugh.

"Is that what you call it? Acting like a bitch in heat against my leg?" Tiberius feels his face grow hot at the memory. "Pretty poor challenge. I doubt you'd fair much better should I deem you worthy to accept." _Deem him worthy?_

"I'd fair better than you. Tell me, just how many lovers have you held to breast? How many have screamed your name to the heavens in ecstasy hmm?" It was stunning to see Crixus turn red at Tiberius' words. "I **doubt** that it has been very many. You might have more experience and talent on a battle field, but do not think for a moment that you can come _close_ to the skills I posses in the bedroom." Crixus blinks down at him at a loss of words. 

"Then what is it you desire from me? If you excel that far above me in such things, why seek me out?" Tiberius tilts his head. He never considered that Crixus might _actually_ be as inexperienced as he accused him of. Not looking the way he does. Never did Tiberius think that he would be too **shy** to accept what was so eagerly offered to him.

"I desire you. Is that not enough?" Seeing the bigger man's shoulders sag was odd. 

"I see. You desire my cock in you, is that all?" There was a bitterness there that Tiberius did not understand. 

"Why does that annoy you? Most are flattered." A snort of a response was once again, insulting.

"There is much you do not understand. I forget you are younger in years than you seem." Tiberius grinds his teeth. 

"Are you implying I look old?" He growls. Crixus blinks a few times. 

"No? Just that you aren't a stranger to the horrors of the world. You _act_ older." Oh. 

"That's...acceptable." The two stare at each other for a moment, obviously unsure on where to go from here. Tiberius quirks an eyebrow, a slow smile spreading across his face. "You just complimented me." Crixus sputters a little backing up as Tiberius closes into his space, " _And_ you allowed me to live. I believe I showed you disrespect instead of gratitude." Crixus looks around as if hoping someone was going to come and rescue him. But it was too late. Tiberius had him cornered. "I ought to give you an apology, and of course thank you." There was a pained sound coming from Crixus.

"Words are efficient." He mumbles trying not to meet Tiberius' eye. Tiberius shakes his head, letting his hair flow around him in a way he has found alluring not only for himself but for those he seduces. 

"No. You deserve more than meager words." Crixus sucks in a harsh breath when Tiberius drops to his knees. "Allow me to grace you, with everything I can give, please?" He's never had to ask _permission_ to suck a cock, and it was a little thrilling. Perhaps they could make this a more permanent thing, should the Gaul perform well, he muses as he starts the task of discarding Crixus' subligaria. 

"This is never to be uttered." Crixus whispers. Tiberius nods, used to men who are ashamed of sleeping with another man, "And it is _never_ to be repeated." Tiberius glances up at him. The heat coming from Crixus' brown eyes was astounding. He could see why someone would want to fight wars for this man. 

"Agreed." Tiberius sighs, a little disappointed, dropping Crixus' clothes.

Crixus isn't sure if the small gasp from the younger man was a good thing or not. Either way he could feel his cheeks grow warm at the sound. It's not as if he's some dewy eyed virgin. But between Naevia and Lucretia there wasn't exactly a lot of people on their knees in front of the Gaul in his life. And he knows that Naevia will not fault him for assisting Tiberius, in his "hour of need" to put it lightly. How he was going to look her in the eye after he moans like a common whore when Tiberius slides his lips around Crixus' cock was another story. 

Tiberius hums as if in thought as he bobs and twists his head, hands supporting themselves on Crixus' thighs. It was sheer force of will that he kept his legs from shaking. Crixus understands the former body slave probably has lots of practice with things like this, it just never occurred to him what exactly that would entitle. Crixus groans again, sagging against the stone wall behind him for support. Unconsciously his hand tangles itself into Tiberius' hair. Something that seemed to delight his partner if the high pitch whimper meant anything. It was simply maddening how talented the man was with his tongue. If Crixus doesn't stop this soon he wont be able to look the mad little dog in the eye either. 

"Ngh-ah, enough pup!" He breathlessly demands tugging on Tiberius. The wet pop was unexpected but it sent a thrill down Crixus' spine that he was curious to explore later. 

"What's the matter?" Tiberius asks with a pout looking up at him. Crixus flushes looking down. Somewhere along the line, Tiberius has managed to discard his own clothing. Exposing his own leaking cock for the world to see. 

"Should you wish this to be overly brief, nothing." Crixus snips pulling Tiberius up to full height, all but crushing the smaller body against his, "However, I doubt that to be what you wish." He whispers against Tiberius' lips. Tiberius whines grinding against Crixus, much like he had a week ago. 

"Oh fuck the gods, no." Crixus chuckles, his hands trailing down Tiberius' frame, grabbing his ass tightly. 

"Then be a good little mad dog and turn around." Tiberius nods eagerly feeling slightly dazed. He was used to being _used_ but Crixus was caressing, and stroking, almost as if he was trying to make sure Tiberius enjoyed this too. 

Although, it could just be the Gaul **torturing** him. Tiberius glares at the wall, his hands braced accordingly, while Crixus explored the rest of him. Hands here, mouth there. It was as though there was no inch of Tiberius left untouched by Crixus. The man was excruciatingly thorough. Even when working Tiberius open. Starting off annoyingly slow, driving Tiberius up the wall with only one digit. Then after what feels like eternity, a blessed second. It had been so long since Tiberius was filled a soft sob of relief escapes him at even the barest of touches. There were actual tears in his eyes and even as trained and experienced as he was if he didn't have Crixus' cock soon he honestly believes he would die. 

"Please!" He almost screams, "Please, Crixus, take me for fucks sake." Tiberius' demand faded into a low groan while Crixus works in a third finger. 

"Perhaps, you should learn a lesson in patience." Crixus muses earning a scowl from Tiberius. "Or, perhaps that is for another time." Tiberius growls a little under his breath in annoyance. Crixus gives him a wink, ungraciously removing himself from Tiberius' loosened hole. 

" _Ffuck you_." Tiberius curses through clenched teeth. Did the bastard know **nothing** about men? Crixus scoffs a little as he settles behind Tiberius.

"Man up you cunt." Tiberius wants to tell him to go die, it was just Crixus closed his hand over Tiberius cock and a pitiful sound escaped him instead. The hands he were used to were soft and pampered. Crixus was anything but. Rough, calloused, and just distracting in general. He couldn't help the little jerk of the hips. And if he was a lesser man he might have let out a shout when the Gaul started to push into him. 

Crixus bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from crying out. Again, he hasn't exactly _slept around_ but even Naevia wasn't this tight and he was her first. The muscles gripping his cock, hotter than anything he's ever experienced. Crixus found himself panting by the time he managed to force himself to the base. Tiberius sounded a mess and a part of Crixus was worried he's hurt the former slave. Not that he should have, since the second Crixus stopped moving was when Tiberius decided to push backwards murmuring encouragement under his breath. Crixus licks his lips but obliges to the barely audible request. 

He probably would be embarrassed by the noises the two of them were making if he was paying enough attention. With every thrust his mind felt clouded. Dizzy in his lust. His nails were digging into Tiberius' skin and he couldn't find it in him to care. Violently racing after his own release unsure when he stopped caring if Tiberius found his. Crixus' desperation felt sudden, but also as if he's consistently been this way since he met Tiberius. Tan skin and dark hair robbing him of his senses, sending him spiraling down into madness without him. What started as a challenge turned charity has turned into something dangerous. A version of Crixus he was unaware existed was clawing its way to the surface, biting Tiberius' shoulder possessively, ignoring the yelp of pain and surprise from in front of him. Tiberius was quivering in his grip, almost limp compared to how wound up Crixus felt. Every muscle in his body tightening, he felt weightless and grounded. Light headed, and almost painfully on edge. Crixus clenches his jaw holding his breath feeling his release approaching. 

"Ga-ah fuck." Crixus exclaims tasting blood as his body thrums with pleasure, spilling into Tiberius' welcoming heat with more relief than he thought he would have. Tiberius groans sagging in Crixus' arms.

Crixus takes a moment to catch his breath. Never had he felt such a dangerous reaction to another person. It was as if he had lost control of who he was and what he was doing. Grimacing he noticed the mark on the back of Tiberius' shoulder. That wasn't going to be easy to hide. Even with Tiberius' long hair. Crixus swallows a little, carefully wiping a lock of dark hair back off Tiberius' face where it was sticking to his skin. Tiberius sighs contently easing himself forward to assist Crixus' softening cock out of him. Crixus wasn't sure how to help, noticing the amount of liquid dribbling from the abused entrance. 

"Well," Tiberius blows out a breath standing up and turning around. Crixus slowly releases him taking a step back. He wasn't entirely sure if the younger had finished, but with a quick glance down he could tell that Tiberius' cock was no longer hard and begging for attention. Which he takes a good sign. ",that was certainly surprising." Crixus furrows his brows.

"How so?" They fucked, they came. That's...that's how it works....right? Tiberius smiles up at him giving his face a small pat. 

"I had simply expected you to preform better." Crixus sputters watching Tiberius dress. 

"Perform- _perform better?_ " He asks incredulously. Tiberius nods.

"Mmh-hmm. But you did alright none the less."

" _Alright?!_ " Crixus all but shrieks. Tiberius giggles a little.

"Satisfactory indeed. Now do keep it down. We don't want to alert the rest of the rebellion of our dirty deed." Tiberius grins with a wink sauntering off, feeling better than he has, well in his entire life now that he thinks about it. 

Crixus could feel his eye twitching watching him go. The little shit was worse than Lucretia. Worse, because Crixus could already imagine all the ways he could prove to Tiberius that Crixus was more than just 'alright', better than 'satisfactory'. All the ways he could have the ungrateful Syrian screaming his name. 


End file.
